Promise
by SilverReplay
Summary: Promise me you won't forget me, even when I'm gone. AU Previous Incarnation


_**Promise**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 27: 10/27/14

**Prompt: Last Kiss**

_Summary: Promise me you won't forget me, even when I'm gone. AU Previous Incarnation_

...

Long strands of raven hair fluttered softly in the breeze. In the fading light of dusk, the thin tendrils shimmered with barely concealed ice particles permanently embedded into the hair strands. Dark brown eyes were closed, taking in the wonders of the world in this simple moment of peace. He didn't want this tranquility of disappear, and he'll do anything to keep it like this. Slowly gathering his energy inwards, he coalesced it, taking in more and more air pressure to properly mold the minute molecules of water. Forming lattice after lattice of crystals, even at its most formidable, it was nothing more than a speck of dust.

Diamond dust.

One of the most destructive techniques known to the tribe of ice wielders. And one that is mastered by less than five in the collective history of all the ice tribes. From the Hyouton tribe, Haku of Yukinari was an anomaly. He should have never been able to even wield ice. The wielding of ice energy was a prominently female inclined art; most males can at best freeze a thin layer of water on a humid day. His mother, when she was at her prime, was able to freeze the earth around her into an eternal winter, until the Katon clan scorched the land in retaliation for an earlier loss in the never ending war for territory.

But even then, diamond dust was even worse than the eternal winter.

Obscenely minute particles of pure ice formed under intense pressure, the dust is immeasurably sharp and any inhalation of diamond dust shreds the lungs irreparably.

Something….he mastered when he was seven. Something he utilized to kill his father when he was threatened for attempting such a feminine art. Something…that had him ostracized by his tribe.

The only purpose he has now is to serve his master. The demon of the hidden waters, the bloody killer of the mist, the famous Zabuza hailing from the Momochi tribe with his favorite decapitating carving knife, affectionately named Kubikiri Hocho. He rescued him when he was abandoned.

And now, he'll embark on the last leg of the journey, if only so Zabuza-sama can obtain his goal of ruling the land of waters in its entirety.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku whispered, manipulating the wind to carry his voice across lands, all the way to the hidden cave alcove that the two had made their home in years ago, and where Zabuza current rests, bed-ridden. "Promise me you won't forget me, even when I'm gone."

"Haku," Zabuza breathed out, still half-asleep, drowsy from the herbal remedies he was fed earlier by the ice wielder.

Smiling bitterly satisfied, he used his energy to send one final gift towards the man he loves. "Goodbye. I love you, Zabuza-sama, not even time or death can eradicate my devotion towards you."

The breeze carried the gift through winding forest paths. Under waterfalls, through tunnels, across dusty trails, across the scorching desert, the breeze traveled, carrying that single gift. It made its way beneath the surface of the earth and through thousands of hidden pathways to reach that cave alcove, shining with millions of pressurized jewels sparkling on the walls. The breeze flew its way to the slumbering man, imparting with him Haku's gift – diamond dust made through years of work, formed until it was not the size of a marble at most, but the size of a small flowering bud. Touching the lips of the man in a mock kiss, the diamond dust exploded out, blooming as the dust settled throughout the man's body, the biggest concentration on his lips. At that exact moment, Haku destroyed the last vestiges of the land of water's military, his body failing from the overuse of energy and the inhalation of diamond dust in large quantities. Even when he created it himself, he can fall to his own technique, a double edged blade. That diamond dust glowed when the last signs of life left the long haired male. In tune with the particles resting on Zabuza in the cave all of the leftover energy was sacrificed towards healing the bed-ridden male.

He work up days later to a frozen cave, frost sprouting upon anything he touched. The diamond dust energy transfer did more than heal him, it gave all of Haku's power to him. The confusion that he woke up with was overshadowed by the immense amount of emptiness he had. And he didn't know why until he ventured himself to the land of waters and spotted the single crystalline ice blossom in an otherwise frozen wasteland drenched in blood. He knew, beyond a doubt, that it was Haku.

And he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Because that fool of a boy sacrificed his life for Zabuza's dream, and Zabuza never saw him as anything more than a tool. A useful tool, but a tool nonetheless.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

27/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
